fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamasaki Shi/Chi
Yamasaki Shi/Chi are two fanloids meant to go together created and voiced by producer chiyo. The initial idea for Shi and Chi were first created on March 28, 2015, and development started in 2017. The Japanese voicebanks are both completed, but the English one has just started progress. There has not been yet a v2 update. Shi was created approximately five minutes before Chi, but both were created the same day, March 28th. The illustrations are not yet finalized. The two are somewhat similar to SeeU and Iroha, but the difference is seen. Yamasaki Shi (male) Yamasaki Shi is a 12 year old male fanloid from Osaka. He has light brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. He is confirmed a boy, although his voicebank slightly sounds like a girl's voice, and he often acts like a girl, and enjoys getting into sparkly dresses to be funny. He is a very loud, outgoing, funny boy. He is almost always is happy, no matter what comes his way, and tries to spread positivity to others. He likes to stay positive when other people are hurt, sad or stressed, but when he is, he will panic and lose control. He is not very smart, and although he can get things done fast if he wants to, he is distracted very easily to appreciate the little things he sees in his world. Shi will eat anything, and does not have a least favorite food. He thinks he is a good chef, but his cooking is really terrible. He loves cherry flavored cola more than anything, making it his item. Legend says he is married a cola bottle. He also has a terrible habit of telling unfunny jokes and laughing at them like crazy. He can be very inappropriate at times, and has been on every single hentai site on the web. He does not like death, and finds it miserable and sad, going against the name of Shi. Despite all of his good traits, Shi is very jealous of others, and does not like it when they take the attention of someone that is important to him. Shi thinks that Chi is his best friend, and likes to spend time around her, even though they are both pretty much the opposites. Yamasaki Chi (female) Yamasaki Chi is a 12 year old female fanloid from Osaka. She has a very similar appearance to Shi, with light brown hair, green eyes and light skin. The only main difference to tell which one is which is the fact that is her hair is longer, and her voicebank, which sounds more like a younger girl, while Shi's sounds slightly more like a boy's voice. Chi acts more like a boy, the opposite of Shi. She acts very laid-back, mean, lazy, miserable, and likes to play video games. She doesn't show much expression, although she is usually unhappy about something. Deep down, Chi is very understanding, loyal, and social, and will pretty much do anything for her friends. She wins a lot of people over with her cat ears and young appearance. If they call her cute, she will literally fight them. She is very smart, and sometimes builds humanoids and hides them in the basement to pass time. Chi does not have a specific item, although she does enjoy those banana-strawberry yogurt sticks. She is not interested in love, and will express her love for people by just denying it and running in the opposite direction. She claims she dies inside 'A trillion times of a quarter in a millisecond.' Chi is very cocky whatsoever, and likes to brag about absolutely nothing, confusing everybody. She is also inappropriate at times, and says a lot of dirty things along with Shi. Chi likes having Shi around, but is often annoyed by his hyper, loud behavior. Category:Fanloid characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Voiceless